


Что мы делаем на Скале

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Documentary style, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Разум капеллана Сапфона полон самых разных идей, и некоторые он иногда претворяет в жизнь.
Kudos: 2





	Что мы делаем на Скале

**05.34. Камера 1. Начинается запись.**

Камера медленно проплывает по древнему коридору с тяжелыми латунными светильниками, издали похожие на лампы с живым огнём. В кадр мельком попадает тёмный узкий проход, в котором горят два маленьких огонька. Камера вздрагивает, раздаются голоса “Ты видел?” и “Да нет, серв какой-нибудь, не отвлекайся”. Камера выравнивается и чуть под углом, снизу вверх, начинает показывать огромную фигуру космического десантника в чёрной тактической броне и стихаре кремового цвета. Гигант дружелюбно улыбается.

**Сапфон** : Не стесняйтесь, проходите. Очень рад вас тут видеть! Располагайтесь! Хм, запись уже идёт? Отлично! Доброго утра наши дорогие зрители, я капеллан Сапфон, Магистр Святости… Это титул обычно принадлежит старшему капеллану ордена Тёмных Ангелов. Как вы понимаете, я глава капелланов ордена. Да. Проходите. На ближайшие сутки — я ваш проводник. 

В кадр входит невысокий космический десантник с очень измученным лицом, коротким хвостиком чёрных волос и пухлой стопкой бумаг подмышкой. Следом за ним идет маленькая фигурка в зелёном плаще с глубоким капюшоном. Фигурка нагружена большим махровым полотенцем, банным халатом и тарелкой с оладьями.

**Десантник** : Сапфон, что здесь происходит?  
 **Сапфон** : Мой лорд, это съёмочная группа.  
 **Десантник** : ...кто?  
 **Сапфон** : Съемочная группа. Они снимают документальное кино о нас.  
 **Десантник** : Припоминаю. Ты очень предусмотрительно положил приказ о съёмках между сметой за ремонт внешней стены и закупками топлива для реакторов.  
 **Сапфон** : *смущённо откашливается*  
 **Десантник** : Ну, пусть снимают. Потом отдай материал на рецензирование Асмодею.  
 **Сапфон** : *с трудом скрывая разочарование*: Так точно, мой лорд.

**05.40. Камера 1, крепость-монастырь Скала.**

Обстановка немного изменилась. Капеллан Сапфон бодро идёт по коридору, время от времени останавливаясь, и поджидает съемочную группу.

**Сапфон** : Проходите, не стесняйтесь. Мы находимся в крепости-монастыре Альдурук. Это дом ордена Тёмных Ангелов. Обычно мы не принимаем гостей. Последним нашим гостем был лорд Жиллиман, кхм… наверное не очень хороший пример, если бы мы его не пустили, он бы сам вошел. Простые смертные вроде вас здесь бывали… да, тридцать лет назад. Это была инквизиторская инс… дружественная делегация от имперской инквизиции. Они погостили у нас пару дней, наслаждаясь обществом брата Асмодея, после отбыли. Кхм. Мы сейчас идём мимо взлётных палуб. Братья из Крыла Ворона готовятся к вылету. 

Мимо проходит капеллан в чёрных доспехах и окровавленном фартуке с карманами, набитыми подозрительными и вовсе не медицинскими инструментами. Череполикая маска шлема забрызгана красным.

**Капеллан** : Где ты ходишь? Мы должны закончить с Артаилом до вылета!  
 **Сапфон** : *резко прекращает излучать дружелюбие* Асмодей, я тебе три раза уже сказал, что сегодня я занят, у меня съёмки.  
 **Асмодей** : Я не собираюсь оставлять свои обязанности, если тебе пришло в голову поразвлекаться!  
 **Сапфон** * раздражённо: Прекрати, нас снимают.

Асмодей наконец-то замечает оператора, потом смотрит на свой окровавленный фартук.

**Сапфон** *откашлявшись*: Это брат Асмодей, капеллан. Он носит титул магистра Раскаяния.  
 **Асмодей** *молча смотрит на камеру*  
 **Сапфон** : Ещё он кхм… иногда помогает в апотекарионе, да.   
**Асмодей** *молчит*  
 **Сапфон** : Да, брат Асмодей очень добр и переживает за каждого нашего раненого брата. Провожать и поддерживать боевых братьев в их последнем пути — долг каждого из капелланов ордена, но брат Асмодей…  
 **Асмодей** : Они меня снимают!  
 **Сапфон** : *несколько раздражённо*: Ну разумеется, это съёмочная группа, они и должны снимать! Иди обратно в кам… апотекарион, Артаил подождёт, а тебе надо ещё приготовиться к высадке с Крылом Смерти.

Асмодей не реагирует и неожиданно с глухим рычанием срывается с места. Камера вздрагивает, слышится шум. Капеллан Сапфон пытается остановить младшего капеллана, камера падает и запись прекращается.  
 **6.10. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**

Запись возобновляется. Камера не очень ровно снимает, звук заметно ухудшился. В кадре появляются переборки корабля и очень взволнованный капеллан Сапфон.

**Сапфон** : Это было ужасно. Я очень сожалею, что мой коллега раскаял вашего звуковика. Я уверен, что он вовсе не был хм… нехорошим человеком, но к счастью, люди хрупкие создания, и его ненадолго хватило. Мы соберём то, что от него осталось, и выдадим вам для захоронения. Думаю, этот контейнер выйдет не слишком большим обременением для вас.

Камера начинает вздрагивать.

**Сапфон** : Ещё раз приношу свои искренние извинения. Капеллан Асмодей понесёт за это суровую епитимью, не сомневайтесь. Так на чём мы остановились? Ах да! Высадка!

**Интерлюдия.**

**Сапфон** : Вторая рота ордена Тёмных ангелов славится своей скоростью и отвагой. По традиции они занимаются разведкой и быстрыми ударами по противнику. Каждый брат способен управлять всеми видами техники ордена, как боевым самолётом, так и мотоциклом или лендспидером. Эти отважные воины первыми ступают кхм… вылетают на поле боя, прокладывая дорогу Крылу Смерти. 

**6.47. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**

Палуба Крыла Ворона. Везде суетятся технодесантники и их сервы, братья в чёрных доспехах проверяют мотоциклы и просто с интересом разглядывают съёмочную группу. 

**Сапфон** *ловит за плечо десантника в пышном белом плаще поверх доспехов и глухими наушниками*: Это брат Саммаил, магистр второй роты.  
 **Саммаил** *громче, чем надо* Что?!  
 **Сапфон** *оттянув наушники брата*: Представься, тебя снимают!  
 **Саммаил** : Что? Ты всё-таки на это решился?... Да плевать, что мы в прямом эфире! Развлекайся сам! У меня на носу боевой вылет, и меня это волнует в разы больше твоих шуток. *Великий Магистр решительно разворачивается на каблуках и уходит*  
 **Сапфон** *раздражённо* Значит, мы можем сразу уходить к магистру Велиалу? Он полностью одобрил съёмки в расположении Крыла Смерти. Он сказал, что его рота заслуживает быть прославленной по всему Империуму.  
 **Саммаил** : *резко развернувшись на каблуках, возвращается*: На полчаса я в вашем распоряжении.

**6\. 55. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**

**Саммаил** *стоит в личной оружейной напротив зажатого креплениями гравицикла Корвекс*: 

**Саммаил** : Согласно информации, предоставленной имперскими властями, на планету вторглась банда презренных предателей, поклонников Кхорна, известных, как Кровавые Топоры. Их предводитель, Кархон Костолом, повинен в десятках преступлений, и сегодня их настигнет заслуженная кара. Мы находимся в выигрышном положении, так как совершенно случайно оказались в соседней системе и услышали призыв о помощи от планетарного губернатора.   
**07.05. Камера 2. Десантный корабль “Зов топора”.**  
В кадре появляется десантная палуба. Корабль в ужасном состоянии, стены проржавели, с них свисают хлопья краски и растут уродливые шипы, явно не предусмотренные стандартными имперскими проектами. В кадре мелькают огромные алые фигуры, оборванные культисты и сервиторы в ужасном состоянии. Мимо проносится уродливый десантник с короной из кричащих лиц на шлеме. Где-то за кадром раздаётся вопль “Кхорн!” , ему вторит другой голос воплем “Кровь!”, кто-то начинает просто рычать. Над камерой кто-то требует от кричащих заткнуться, но его голос тонет в гуле. На палубе начинается побоище, кто-то стреляет, десантники в алом начинают рубить и колотить друг друга чем попадётся под руку. Прямо перед камерой на колени падает берсерк, и ему отрубают голову. Объектив заливает кровью, слышится мат оператора. Камеру сбивают, и через мгновение чей-то тяжелый сабатон давит объектив, и запись прекращается.

**07.21. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**

Камера показывает большую круглую палату. Стены палаты почти полностью покрыты проводами, кабелями и рифлёными трубами, а пол занимает огромная чёрная пластина телепорта. На плите уже строится несколько десантников в терминаторской броне цвета кости. Капеллан Сапфон стоит в кадре и обильно жестикулирует. Рядом стоит гигант в броне и с недоумением смотрит на съёмочную группу.

**Сапфон** : А это главный телепортариум Скалы. Как вы видите, братья Крыла Смерти уже готовятся к высадке. Брат Велиал, великий магистр первой роты, любезно согласился познакомить нас со своей ротой.  
 **Велиал** : Хотел бы я знать, как ты уговорил Верховного Великого Магистра на эту Авантюру, брат Сапфон. И мало того, что ты пустил этих смертных в залы Скалы, ты хочешь заставить меня тратить на них время.  
 **Сапфон** *раздражённо* Тогда я могу идти к Саммаилу? Они вот-вот вылетят, тогда, если ты не хочешь говорить, мы сразу пойдём к ним. Заодно спустимся с ними на землю и снимем их атаку.  
 **Велиал** *побледнев*: Воля Верховного Великого Магистра для меня закон. Раз он решил, что твоя идея того стоит, значит, так тому и быть. Следуйте за мной.   
**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Брат Велиал** : Крыло Смерти — древняя традиция нашего Ордена. В моей роте собираются лучшие воины ордена, ветераны с безупречным послужным списком. 

**Брат Севий** : Я горд оказаться в числе братьев Первой Роты. До моего возвышения я служил в в третьей роте двести лет. Когда мои магистры сочли меня достойным перевода в Крыло Смерти, я был счастлив. Ни один сын Льва не может мечтать об иной награде.

**Брат Аттий** : Я получил свой чёрный панцирь три года назад. В первый боевой вылет я отстал от отделения и почти попал в ловушку культистов Хаоса, но наткнулся на некого Сайфера, и тот вывел меня ко своим. После я очутился в Крыле Смерти. Меня предлагали перевести в Крыло Ворона, но я, похоже, не очень понравился магистру Саммаэлю.

**07.45. Камера 3. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**  
В просторном сумрачном сенсориуме крепости безлюдно. На огромных панорамных окнах отображается Калус Мундус. Поверх изображения планеты бегут строчки тактических сводок и донесений. На командном возвышении стоит Верховный Великий Магистр Азраил и пьёт холодный кофе. 

**Брат-оператор** : Крыло Ворона вышло на позиции около Калус Империал. Предатели начали высадку в доках около пригорода. Крыло Ворона проинформировано, через пятнадцать минут начинается высадка.

**Азраил** *потягивая кофе*: Отлично, брат Саммаил сокрушит их. Уверен, прямо сейчас он изнывает от желания наконец-то вступить в бой. 

**07.46. Камера 4.**  
В тёмном кадре едва угадывается трюм десантной машины. Оператор сидит позади магистра Саммаэля, занимающего место стрелка лэндспидера. Великий Магистр в свете фонарика читает какой-то марсианский глянец. Слева сидит водитель и, сложив ноги на турели штурмовой пушки, подпиливает ногти. Из-за кадра раздаётся дружный смех.

**08.15. Камера 5. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Камера следует за братом-магистром Велиалом.

**Велиал** : Нам предстоит дождаться, когда братья из Крыла Ворона прорвут оборону предателей и активируют телепортационный маяк. Тогда мы сможем телепортироваться прямо на место и ошеломить своим появлением противника. Никто из них не ожидает удара самых яростных воинов из сынов Льва!

**09.12. Камера 3. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Сенсориум крепости-монастыря. Брат Азраил допил кофе и болтает на пальце пустой кружкой. 

**Брат-оператор** : Крыло Ворона вышло на расчётные точки. Доклад от брата Саммаила… Пятая рота готовится к десантированию, отделение магистра Эрадона также вышло на расчётные позиции и готово координировать действия Крыла Ворона. 

**09.13. Камера 4. Планета Калус Мундус.**  
Торфяное болото до горизонта. Светит солнце, даже после всех фильтров слышно жужжание насекомых. Где-то истошно орёт козодой. Оператор по-прежнему сидит на лендспидере. Водитель машины листает глянцевый марсианский журнал, в кадре мелькает новый разворот с мотоциклами для десантников-примарис. Чуть в отдалении стоят магистр Эрадон и магистр Саммаил. Оба яростно жестикулируют и судя по-всему, спорят. Порыв ветра доносит “Я вам говорил сюда не высаживаться!” Рядом стоят несколько братьев из второй и десятой роты с картами и пытаются их свести. Ещё один играет в тетрис на авгуре. Остальные братья Крыла Ворона сидят на утопающих в грязи мотоциклах и ждут. Вдали на горизонте видно какое-то шевеление.

Внезапно в небе раздаётся характерный визг и рёв турбин, и в болото торпедой влетает древняя грязная десантная капсула. Капсула приземляется где-то в миле от места высадки десантников ордена. Капсула, выбив в воздух фонтан грязной воды и торфа, стремительно входит в мягкое болото. Десантники и магистры на несколько секунд прекращают спор, сосредоточив внимание на десантной капсуле. Не дождавшись новых движений, они возвращаются к спору.

**09.20. Камера 4. Планета Калус Мундус, дворец губернатора.**  
Тронный зал планетарного губернатора. Сам губернатор, бледный, как мел, сидит на помпезном золотом троне с излишними украшениями и нервно теребит жабо на шее. Если приглядеться, на его церемониальной кирасе ещё можно разглядеть следы нарисованной перманентным маркером звезды Хаоса. За троном стоит десантник в древней потрёпанной броне, белом стихаре и огромным мечом за спиной. Десантник задумчиво ковыряется в ногтях.

**Лорд-гулернатор Недоделус** *нервно вращая глазами*: Я безумно рад, что орден Тёмных Ангелов пришел нам на помощь в столь трудный час. Я, правда, уверен, что не посылал никаких запросов о помощи, но я всё равно рад. И я безумно рад, что в картах, которые проклятые предатели выкрали из наших систем, закралась ошибка, и они приземлились в торфяные болота. Воистину, Лже… Бог-Император смотрит на нас в этот день!  
 **09.41. Камера 1.**  
Палата главного телепортариума, на чёрной плите уже собрался взвод терминаторов Крыла Смерти. Здесь уже стоит капеллан Асмодей и главный библиарий Иезекииль.

**Сапфон** *подходя к центру плиты*: Сейчас мы направимся на поверхность планеты, а оттуда во дворец губернатора. У нас возникли некоторые вопросы к планетарному руководству и командованию СПО. Знаете ли, нам не каждый день присылают карты, на которых не отмечены километры торфяных полей!

Кадр идёт помехами, его засвечивает вспышка. Несколько секунд сквозь помехи просвечиваются странные разводы, и кадр проясняется. Группа оказывается в просторном коридоре. В высокие окна светит солнце. Прямо перед капелланом Сапфоном останавливается группа людей, посреди них человек в декоративной золочёной кирасе и с пышным жабо. Слышится крик “Дейв, что ты нажал?!” Вдали, в десятке метров от телепортировавшейся группы, появляется десантник в низко надвинутом на лицо капюшоне и огромным мечом не по своему росту. Заметив десантников, он разворачивается на каблуках и идёт обратно.

**Сапфон** *несколько растерянно*: Как мы тут очутились?  
 **Губернатор Недоделус** : З-здравствуйте, милорды!  
 **Сапфон** : Губернатор! Что ж, это всё упрощает.  
 **Губернатор Недоделус** : Я могу всё объяснить!  
 **Сапфон** : Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Брат Асмодей, заберите этих предателей… Постойте, а это кто?.. Сайфер!

Десантник в дальнем конце коридора срывается на бег. Мимо камеры проносится извергающий проклятия капеллан Асмодей. Все кричат и ругаются, лорд-губернатор пронзительно визжит.  
 **10.21. Камера 3. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Сенсориум. Магистр Азраил читает какой-то протокол, один из операторов спит, прикрыв лицо распечаткой с шифровкой, второй лениво наблюдает за показаниями на дисплее.

**Второй оператор** : Мой лорд, срочное сообщение от магистра Сапфона.  
 **Азраил** *отвлекаясь от чтения*: Что там?  
 **Второй оператор:** На планете замечен Сайфер!

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Сапфон** *очень жизнерадостно*: Сегодня воистину знаменательный день! Мы вышли на след предателя по имени Сайфер! Этот еретик по неизвестным причинам преследует сынов Льва и доставляет им массу неприятностей. 

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Сайфер** *сидит в раскладном кресле, на сухом лице под капюшоном бесконечная усталость*: Во-первых, это не моё имя. Это титул. Я — лорд Сайфер. Это древний титул Ордена, некогда располагавшегося на Калибане и занимавшего замок Альдурук. Носящие этот титул хранили традиции Ордена, его историю и направляли рыцарей в их служении. Рыцари, занимающие эту позицию, оставляли прошлое и отказывались от имени. Так что говорить, что Сайфер — это моё имя, в корне неверно.

**Интерлюдия**  
 **Велиал** *со всё нарастающим гневом*: Сайфер — это наихудший из предателей. Его козням против сыновей Льва нет числа. В М32 он погубил целый орден сыновей Льва, в М36 возглавил восстание против нашего благословенного Императора, и всего несколько десятилетий назад завёл в ловушку три роты наших братьев. Лишь по чистой случайности несколько десятков братьев сумели спастись, проследив его путь до телепорта на орбиту. Мы уже получили его возможные координаты и готовимся к телепортации. Предатель будет уничтожен, и его ложь и обман сегодня не спасут его предательскую шкуру!

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Сайфер** *бесконечно уставшим голосом*: Сыновья Льва обладают своеобразным складом характера. Вы не представляете, что чувствуешь, пока кричишь и показываешь им на выход, а они такие “не-ет, мы тебе не доверяем, уж лучше нас накроет орбитальная бомбардировка!” Сколько сообщений на Скалу я отправил во время Междуцарствия, я не считал. Но их было много. В итоге отозвались, только когда я притворился, что не хочу, чтобы меня нашли. Вот тогда сразу прилетели. 

**10.22. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Кадр дрожит, оператор пытается увернуться от снующих вокруг десантников. Мимо пробегает тактический взвод в полной выкладке. Из этого движения то появляется, то исчезает капеллан Сапфон.

**Сапфон** : Асмодей, уведи их в камеры и займись лордом-губернатором! Дайте канал связи с Саммаилом! Мы должны найти этого предателя! 

Слышится грохот, и оператора сбивает с ног Почтенный Дредноут. Его железные опоры отшвыривают камеру куда-то в угол. Слышится рёв тревожных сирен.

**10.22. Камера 3. Поверхность планеты Калус Мундус.**

Во вспышках телепорта появляются десантники-терминаторы. Они тотчас же начинают ругаться, обнаружив под собой жидкую почву. К брату Велиалу подлетает лендспидер с магистром Саммаилом и съёмочной группой. Они начинают яростно препираться. Через несколько минут в грязи под лендспидером с чавканьем разрывается ракета. Кадр вздрагивает и некоторое время трясётся, в нём появляется то небо, то земля. Наконец, он выравнивается, и становятся видны приближающиеся к десантникам фигуры в красном. Слышится крик магистра Велиала “Наконец-то”. Десантники Крыла Смерти с сочным чавканьем начинают сближение с противником. 

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Капеллан Сапфон** *сидя в кресле и обильно жестикулируя*: Поимка Падших — наипервейший долг любого сына Льва. Эти предатели должны понести наказание за свой мятеж против Льва. Но тот, что известен, как Сайфер — самый опасный и худший из них. Этот еретик — автор тысяч ужасных планов против Империума и сыновей Льва. Он веками преследует свои ужасные цели, и я боюсь даже предположить, в чём они заключаются. Я знаю лишь то, что этот предатель должен быть остановлен любой ценой!

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Капеллан Асмодей** *неподвижно сидит в кресле, явно с трудом сдерживая ярость*: Сайфер будет пойман, и я посмотрю, как он будет хныкать свои жалкие оправдания под моими ножами! Я вскрою его тело, вырежу его сердце и вырву у него все секреты!

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Кархон Костолом** *пытается сидеть прямо, но нога кхорнита нервно отстукивает по полу, от чего топор на коленях тихо позванивает*: Я бля нихуя не понимаю, что им надо. Мы пришли, славим Кхорна, это бог такой... Знаете его? Бля, он охуенен, Императором клянусь. Так вот мы с пацанами рубим черепа, бля, осталась последняя крепость, веселуха, хуй в плаще какой-то прикольно отстреливается. Он Боргу прям между рогов плазмой зарядил, гы. Борг ещё не сразу понял, что за хуйня. Короче, давим мы этого пархатого, и тут звонИт какой-то термос в капюшоне и начинает орать, что он выебет нас во имя какого-то Льва и что я суфлёр. Не, вы слышали бля, какие слова знает?! Ну я ему сказал, что он педрила слаанешитский, сам суфлёр и может засунуть своего льва себе в жопу. Я же не совсем тупой, бля, я знаю, что это зверь такой. Я бля-понял бы, во имя Трупа на Троне, но он вообще нормальный? Этот пидор обиделся и начал орать громче, потом там появился ещё одна залупа лысая с дрыном и начала орать, что я падший. А я бля на двух ногах стою. Даже проверил! Ну я короче послал их нахуй, пусть валят грабить другой мир, мы этот уже заняли. Они начали орать, что сами засунут мне этого льва в задницу и что они его сыновья. Короч, оказалось что эти мудаки — лоялисты, а этот Лев их примарх. Больные ублюдки!

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Белиал:** Предатели нанесли нам оскорбление и вообразили, будто могут избежать возмездия. Я докажу им, как они неправы, и Трижды Проклятый понесёт наказание за все свои грехи и преступления против сынов Льва и Императора!

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Сайфер** *задумчиво*: Вы знаете это ощущение, когда вокруг вас много вроде бы взрослых людей творят полную херню? Эта херня тебя по сути и не касается, но тебе всё равно почему-то очень-очень стыдно?

**11.01. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Камера лежит на полу и снимает стену с электрическим факелом. Внезапно в кадре возникает невысокая фигурка в зелёном плаще с глубоким капюшоном. Лицо фигурки скрыто непроглядной тьмой, только мерцают два уголька глаз. Фигурка несколько секунд с интересом разглядывает камеру, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Потом внезапно тыкает в объектив пальцем руки в чёрной перчатке. Включается подсветка, и фигурка пропадает. Ещё несколько секунд камера снимает подсвеченную стену. Потом внезапно вздрагивает и разворачивается, и становится видно, что камеру несут на плечах несколько маленьких фигур в плащах.

**11.05. Камера 3. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Сенсориум Скалы. Братья-операторы внимательно следят за показаниями на дисплеях. Появилось несколько смертных работников мостика, они снуют туда-сюда с кипами распечаток и докладов. Верховный Великий Магистр переместился к одному из операторов, в его кружке дымится свежий кофе.

**Азраил:** Есть информация о трижды проклятом?  
 **Брат-оператор:** Нет, мой лорд. Магистр Велиал вступил в бой с противником и увяз в нём. Часть сил противника пошла в обход болота и вышла на линию столицы. Брат Саммаил и его лендспидеры пошли на перехват. 

**11.26. Камера 4. Поверхность планеты Калус Мундус, окрестности столицы.**

Камера отчаянно дрожит, слышны подвывания оператора и звуковика. Мимо стремительно, с диким шумом ветра, проносится пейзаж: деревья, завалы, камни и остовы догорающих домов. Камеру безумно трясёт, и в кадр попадают то небо, то нос машины, то силовой ранец десантника, размахивающего мечом, то болтающийся тяжелый болтер на турели стрелка, то сам стрелок.

**Саммаил** *перекрикивая шум ветра*: Вали этих пидоров! Да левее я сказал! Куда ты рулишь, мудак?! Подведи ближе, я им въебу!... Да знаю я, что я рулю!... Да хули! Думаешь, это так легко?! А давай сам сядешь?! Да в следующий раз Мальцифера возьму! Стреляй давай! 

Лендспидер резко кренится почти перпендикулярно к земле. Истошно орёт съёмочная группа, кадр трясётся. Становится виден рогатый шлем космического десантника Хаоса. Магистр Саммаил почти по пояс высовывается из своего гнезда, держась за штурвал. Машина бешено виляет и трясётся. Вспыхивает синим Враный Меч, свист ветра на мгновение перекрывает низкий неприятный гул и помехи, и голова предателя разлетается надвое, разбрасывая остатки мозга и слизи.

**Саммаил** *восторженно перекрикивая свист ветра*: Ты видел, как я его?! Видел, да?! 

**11.07. Камера 3. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Сенсориум Скалы. Азраил почти допил кофе и вернулся на командное возвышение.

**Брат-оператор** : Мой лорд, срочное сообщение: в системе ударный крейсер ордена Кровавых… хм.  
 **Азраил** *нервно дёргая глазом*: Кого там ещё принесло? Кровавые Ангелы?  
 **Брат-оператор** *вглядываясь в руны*: Не только, мой лорд!

**11.40. Камера 6. Ударный крейсер “Ярость ангелов”**  
В кадре красивый просторный сенсориум с ярким освещением и обильной золочёной резьбой на каждом элементе оборудования. Смертный персонал в красных мундирах торопливо обрабатывает показания десятков экранов, сканеров и вычислительных машин. На изящном золочёном троне на командном возвышении расположился воин в золотой анатомической броне и искаженной предсмертным гневом маске. Рядом стоит старый десантник в домашнем халате и с изящной чайной парой в руках.

**Данте** *за маской не видно выражения лица* Мы, несомненно, ужасно рады вступить в бой и помочь нашим кузенам из ордена Тёмных Ангелов. Очень прискорбно, разумеется, что они вынуждены драться на два фронта против предателей и тиранидов. Также весьма… интригующе присутствие в системе ударного крейсера ордена Кровавых Воронов. Полагаю, они так же откликнулись на призыв планеты о помощи. *легендарный воин какое-то время молчит* Несколько столетий назад мне довелось встретиться с магистром Артисом. Это был прекрасный человек и гостеприимный хозяин. *короткая пауза* Возможно, даже слишком гостеприимный. Я согласился выпить с ним чашку чая на его корабле, и не мог покинуть его почти неделю. Магистр Артис почему-то счёл, что раз мне несколько больше десяти веков, то я должен находиться на хранении в его ордене.

**11.07. Камера 3. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
Сенсориум Скалы. Около перегоревшего пульта возится технодесантник с сервиторами, двое операторов стоят в чуть в стороне и курят в вытяжку.

**Азраил** : Откуда здесь тираниды?   
**Брат-десантник** : Следуют за ударным крейсером “Ярость ангелов”, мой лорд.   
**Азраил** *что-то невнятно бормочет*  
 **Брат-десантник** : Ударный крейсер “Слеза ворона” заходит на орбиту для десантирования. Что прикажете, мой лорд?  
 **Азраил** : Срочно свяжитесь с магистрами Саммаилом и Велиалом, пусть поспешат. 

**11.07. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала**  
В кадре мелькают стены. В одно из мельканий камера оказывается в просторном либрариуме. Полки с книгами и томами архивов занимают все стены до потолка. В кадре мелькают и мелкие фигуры, закутанные в плотные одеяния. Неожиданно кадр закрывают помехи, а в следующее мгновение мимо стремительно пролетает разъяренный брат Иезекииль. Верховный библиарий размахивает пресс-папье и сыплет проклятиями и молниями из живого глаза.

**Интерлюдия**.  
 **Азраил** : Сражаться бок о бок с орденом Кровавых Ангелов — великая честь. Моё братство связывают древние узы дружбы с сынами Сангвиния. Что касается ордена Кровавых Воронов… У сынов Льва есть некоторый опыт общения с этим орденом. Я уже приказал перевести зенитные системы Скалы в полную готовность на случай, если они попытаются к ней приблизиться. После их прошлого визита лорд Наберий, мой предшественник, так и не сумел найти почтенного Рафиила. Мы поставили его охранять вход в реликварий, и… Полторы тонны адамантия, как они вообще сумели его вынести без шума?!..

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Мефистон** *несколько презрительно глядя в кадр*: Мы знакомы с орденом Кровавых Воронов. Надеюсь, в этот раз они будут умнее, потому что ковырять золотые гвозди от гроба всеблагого Сангвиния было глупой и последней идеей, которая сумела прийти в голову брата Митриса. А потом он потерялся, да. Я до последнего, разумеется, надеялся, что он благополучно доберётся до дома. Но увы, течения варпа непредсказуемы. 

**Интерлюдия.**  
 **Магистр Ангелос** : Иногда мне кажется, что наши кузены относятся к нам предвзято.

**11.40. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала**.  
В кадре видна какая-то спутанная жёлтая масса. Откуда-то сверху свисает рука в чёрной латной перчатке. В кадре появляется маленькая фигурка с черепом в руках. Фигурка начинает позировать, разыгрывая какую-то пантомиму. Позади неё одна фигурка раздражённо тащит веник.

**12.50. Камера 4. Поверхность Калус Мундус.**

Лендспидер делает крутой вираж, камеру шатает. Брат Саммаил довольно размахивает руками и орёт кому-то внизу “Дюжина!” Снизу доносится мат и ругань.

**Саммаил** : Ха, на пять больше, чем у Велиала. Давай, гони туда, доведём до двух десятков, прежде чем они свои задницы дотащат.

В небе раздаётся свист и рёв, и в болото в стороне от дороги, над которой двигается лендспидер, врезается десантная капсула с чёрной птицей на борту. Магистр Саммаил раздражённо смотрит в сторону всё прибывающего подкрепления, потом связывается со Скалой. Несколько секунд он молчит, потом тихо ругается под нос и свешивается вниз.

**Саммаил** : Велиал, быстро вали оттуда!

**13.15. Камера 5. Поверхность Калус Мундус.**  
Торфяные болота. Камера трясётся, оператор явно лежит перекинутым через чьё-то плечо и снимает то землю и ноги терминаторов, то торфяное болото, по которому за отрядом Крыла Смерти следует несколько фигур в алых доспехах. Камера вздрагивает и на мгновение показывает стоящую на сухом пригорке фигуру в белом плаще и мечом. Фигура размахивает руками и что-то кричит.

**Велиал** *надрывно*: Не останавливайтесь, братья! Не обращайте внимания на провокации этого предателя!

Кадр снова вздрагивает, и видно, что фигура в белом плаще, махнув рукой, уходит с пригорка.

**Велиал** : Братья, трижды проклятый хочет воспользоваться ситуацией и сбежать! Не дайте ему уйти!

**14.40. Камера 6. Ударный крейсер “Ярость ангелов”.**  
Покои командора Данте. На стене висит личное знамя магистра и несколько ксено-трофеев. Лорд Данте сидит за своим рабочим столом, надменно выпрямившись, и всем своим видом, даже через священную маску, излучает презрение. Холод в его голосе чувствуется даже через кадр.

**Данте** : ...что ж, братья из Кровавых Воронов уже пришли нашим кузенам на помощь. Дела у них идут хорошо, думаю, наша высадка пока преждевременна. Ещё вопросы у вас есть? У меня мало времени.  
 **Оператор** : А можно вы снимете свою маску?  
 **Данте** : Нет.  
 **Оператор** : Но зрители будут рады увидеть такого героя, как вы, лицом.  
 **Данте** : Нет. К сожалению, это невозможно.  
 **Оператор** *шутя*: Как будто под маской на самом деле не вы!

Командор молча поворачивается к нему и поднимает руку. По пальцам бегут синие огоньки, а объектив камеры покрывается лёгкой изморосью. Полминуты ничего не происходит. Данте снова вальяжно разваливается в кресле, а оператор и звукорежиссер извиняются, пытаются привести оборудование в порядок и недоумевают, что случилось с оптикой.

В кадр входит десантник в багровом халате и турецких тапках, с чашкой чая в руках. Длинные седые волосы собраны в небрежную косичку на плече. Он внимательно смотрит на съемочную группу, потом на командора.

**Десантник** : Друг мой, я, конечно, просил тебя меня выручить, но… Что ты делаешь?  
 **Данте** : Мой лорд, этот смертный задаёт ненужные вопросы. Я исправил его память.  
 **Десантник** : Они вели видеозапись.   
**Данте** *поворачиваясь к оператору*: Вон на ту штуку? Это поправимо.  
 **Десантник** *очень устало*: Оставь их в покое, они просто делают свою работу.  
 **Данте** : А я — свою.  
 **Десантник** *со вздохом*: Не убивай их, пожалуйста.  
 **Данте** : Как пожелаете, мой лорд.

Оператор пытается убежать, но падает. Камера отлетает в сторону, поворачиваясь объективом в сторону. Последние секунды записи фиксируют приближающегося командора, из глазниц его маски льётся противоестественный голубой свет. Всё тонет в сиянии, и запись обрывается.

**15.13. Камера 5. Поверхность Калус Мундус.**  
Торфяные болота закончились, начались фермерские поля. Местные люди ошалело смотрят то на бредущих по дороге терминаторов и чуть опережающего их десантника в старинных доспехах, то на стремительно багровеющее небо.

**Велиал** : Оторвались, наконец-то. Никто не сравнится с Крылом Смерти в скорости, когда нас зовёт долг. Боюсь, в этот мир началось вторжение ксенодряни, известной, как тираниды. Эти прожорливые твари уничтожают один мир за другим, уничтожая на них всё живое. Нам понадобятся все доступные силы, чтобы защитить этот мир. Ну, и поймать вот этого *магистр указывает мечом на идущего впереди Сайфера. Сайфер, не оборачиваясь, показывает ему средний палец*

**15.35. Камера 4. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**  
В сенсориуме Скалы царит суета. Десантники во главе с Верховным Великими Магистром спешно разрабатывают план действий для борьбы с новой угрозой.

**Асмодей** : Они узнают наши тайны!  
 **Азраил** *раздражённо*: Через час они сожрут наши тайны вместе с двумя ротами!  
 **Брат-оператор** *пытается перекричать гвалт*: Лорд Азраил, вам звонят!  
 **Азраил** *ещё более раздражённо*: Кто?  
 **Брат-оператор** : Он велел называть его мистер Шедоу.  
 **Мистер Шедоу** *по воксу Азраила*: Даже не думай, дети Сангвиния мои.  
 **Азраил** : Мне плевать, забирай.  
Мистер Шедоу: …   
**Азраил** : Не знаю, кто ты, но забудь этот номер и больше не звони, придурок.  
 **Мистер Шедоу** *с некоторой угрозой*: Однажды все будут едины с нами.  
Азраил: ...

**15.58. Камера 6. Ударный крейсер “Ярость ангелов”.**  
 **Данте** : Я понятия не имею кто это и что ему нужно. Возможно, это просто пранкер, пересмотревший древнего терранского кино.  
 **Десантник в халате** *скептически смотрит*  
 **Данте** *с раздражением*: И фен я их не трогал, у меня свой есть. И его книга тоже. Там всё равно ничего, кроме списка братства времён Ереси ничего не было.  
 **16.01. Камера 1. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**  
В кадре магистр Иезекииль. Около его ног — группа маленьких фигур в тёмных одеждах. Они явно чем-то недовольны, и их недовольство словно выплёскивается из кадра.

**Иезекииль** : Если ещё раз сунется, я его догоню и убью, клянусь тенью Льва. 

**16.23. Камера 4. Поверхность планеты Калус Мундус.**  
Камера трясётся, в кадре мелькает перепуганный звуковик. Чуть поодаль около командного Лендейдера толпятся терминаторы. Чуть поодаль около своего офицера собрались десантники Кровавых Воронов. Сайфер куда-то пропал. 

**Сапфон** *отойдя от магистра Велиала*: Да, у нас небольшое затруднение. Планету атакуют тираниды. Их флот даже флотом трудно назвать, конечно же, и как сказал магистр Саммаил, они скорее подавятся этим миром, чем сожрут его, но всё же…   
**Асмодей** *яростно*: Сайфер сбежал.  
 **Сапфон** *раздражённо*: ДА, спасибо, брат, Я ЗАМЕТИЛ. Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся?.. На, возьми отделение брата Терфия и иди его поищи.  
 **Брат Терфий** *под шлемом не видно выражения лица*: За что?  
 **Сапфон** *бесконечно устало*: За то. Орден вас не забудет, братья.

Отделение брата Терфия уходит следом за разъяренным Асмодеем. 

**Сапфон** : А теперь нам надо приготовиться к уничтожению противника, когда тот высадится. 

**17.44. Камера 4. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**  
Сенсориум. Верховный Великий Магистр пьёт чай и наблюдает за сводками на экранах. В огромном помещении тихо, только слышны шелест клавиш и треск автографа, выплёвывающего шифровки. 

**Брат-аналитик** : В принципе, всё пока идёт хорошо и по плану.  
 **18.14. Камера 5. Поверхность планеты Калус Мундус.**  
В кадре мельтешение и сумятица. Камера трясётся, слышны выстрелы и взрывы. Кто-то пронзительно кричит. Камера пытается следовать за фигурой в чёрных доспехах . Капеллан Сапфон орёт, матерится, пытается отбиться от набегающих волн тиранидов и заодно прикрыть от них съёмочную группу. В кадр попадает группа десантников в красных доспехах, лоялистов и берсерков. Дружно взявшись, они отрывают лапы у ликтора. Где-то вдали расцветает гриб взрыва, и облако из штурмовых десантников падает на биотитана “Иерофант”. Гигант пытается отмахнуться и падает. Мимо камеры с рыком “Пошли прочь” пробегает Жаждущий Крови, следом за ним пролетает искрящее помехами сияющее облако, в котором смутно угадываются очертания космодесантника. Краем кадра камера захватывает маленькую фигурку в тёмном балахоне, которая улепётывает от настырного десантника с чёрным вороном на наплечнике.   
**22.44. Камера 4. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**  
В сенсориуме один из операторов пытается в третий раз заварить чай. Серв в синем халате моет командный подиум, пока магистр Азраил позёвывая читает шифровку.

**Азраил** : Ну, будем считать, что всё. Что там с Сайфером?  
 **Брат-оператор** : согласно докладу магистра Асмодея, предателю удалось сбежать. Возможно, он воспользовался суматохой в космопорте во время высадки сил ордена Кровавых Воронов.  
 **Азраил** *хмуро*: Хитрый мерзавец нарочно это подстроил, чтобы нанести нам удар и сбежать.  
 **22.47. Камера 7. Ударный крейсер “Слеза Ворона”.**

**Сайфер** : Привычка держать лицо — довольно полезная штука. Чтобы вокруг не происходило, ты всегда выглядишь так, как будто всё идёт по плану. Но иногда это приводит к непредвиденным проблемам.

Камера немного отъезжает в сторону, и становится видно, что Сайфера конвоирует отделение терминаторов с чёрными воронами на наплечниках. 

**23.15. Камера 5. Поверхность планеты Калус Мундус.**  
Ночь, ничего не видно, где-то вдали слышны взрывы и выстрелы. Камера, вздрагивая, движется к ближайшему костру. Рядом два “Носорога” сгребают в сторону туши жуков. Около костра десантник в красном свежует здоровенного жука и обсуждает с товарищем, чем его лучше замариновать. Мимо проходит капеллан в анатомической броне с топором под мышкой и подкопчёной клешней жука. Около соседнего костра сидит отделение десантников с чёрными воронами на наплечниках. Мимо проходит крайне расстроенный магистр Велиал.

**Велиал** : Вы печать чистоты не видели? С литанией Льва?  
 **Десантники у костра** *дружно*: Не, не видели!

**23.58. Камера 4. Крепость-монастырь Скала.**

Посадочная палуба Скалы. Камера следует за капелланом Сапфоном. 

**Сапфон** *вымученно-бодро*: Итак, этот день наконец-то подходит к концу. Рад, что вы выжили… почти все. Надеюсь, материал тоже уцелел, да? Разумеется, он пройдёт некоторую цензуру…

В кадр врывается магистр Азраил.

**Азраил** : Сапфон, где тебя носит? Мы поймали сигнал нашего маячка с борта “Слезы Ворона”, возможно, это Сайфер.  
 **Сапфон** : Мы должны их догнать! Они не могут уйти!  
 **Азраил** : Именно, брат, Охота продолжается!... *магистр замечает съёмочную группу* Они ещё живы?  
 **Сапфон** *откашливаясь*: Это ведь хорошо, мой лорд?  
 **Азраил** : Просто замечательно. Асмодей, рас… забери у них материал и проверь, что они сняли!

Из-за спины верховного Великого Магистра возникает капеллан Асмодей. Камера начинает трястись, и оператор пытается убежать, но его сбивают с ног. Кадр мельтешит и гаснет.


End file.
